Deployment of software to a large number of network hosts (“hosts”) in a fleet can be a complex and time consuming process. For example, a fleet containing a large number of physical or virtual machine hosts might be utilized to provide a network-accessible service or application, such as a Web site. In order to deploy the software for providing the service or application to the hosts in the fleet, or an update to the software, it may be necessary for a system administrator to perform many complex manual tasks and/or to utilize many different types of software components. In addition, it might be difficult for a system administrator to coordinate the deployment of the software to the hosts in a fleet in a way that does not negatively impact the performance of the service or application provided by the hosts. Deployment of software to hosts in a fleet efficiently, and in a way that does not negatively impact application performance, can be complicated and time consuming, even for skilled system administrators.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.